


One-Man Hide and Seek

by KenjiroS



Series: Games you're not supposed to play [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demons, Explicit because masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, ghost summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: The challenge is to play the One-Man Hide and Seek. Kuroo just finds a better way to pass the time.





	One-Man Hide and Seek

He was doing that. Tetsurou took a deep breath. He was totally doing that. He…was about to play a game, summon a ghost and prove once and for all to his drunk friends he was not a scared nerd. Oh, he knew they weren’t serious, but everyone was absolutely drunk and they had, collectively and with his own active participation, come up with a bravery test for each one of them to do. His challenge ? One man hide and seek.

  Write a name, drop the blood, turn off the lights, hide. Several more steps between those, but the list in his hand was clear enough and when he closed the door of the huge wardrobe in the living room, he felt confident he’d done it right. Now all he had to do was wait.

  Nothing would happen, of course. He pitied Daichi, since, from what they’d all read, his would be the longest one. While him, all he had to do was wait in a wardrobe and keep an eye of the TV currently showing static. Spooky.

  Lifting the bottle to his lips, he settled more comfortably on the cushion. Here, dolly, dolly…Wait, no. He had to call it by name. Here, Fluffy, Fluffy. Talk about boring. True, he had a full bottle of beer but that didn’t make time pass faster. He had to hide for way too long and since nothing would actually happen, he just had to deal with it. On the other hand, he was alone, with time to waste and nothing better to do. Hmm…

 Setting the bottle down by the opposite wall of the wardrobe so he wouldn’t knock it down on accident, he took off his jacket and, after a few seconds of consideration, unzipped his jeans. This was going to be good. True, his drunk friends were just outside of the flat door probably listening, but it wasn’t his problem. They had dared him and he…was glad he’d been expecting a different kind of party. The small plastic bottle of lubricant in his pocket definitely would help.

  Uncapping it with his teeth, he pushed his jeans down his hips with his other hand, glad that there was nobody here to see him fumble in the limited space. Kind-of-undressed state achieved, he poured just a little lube in his palm and capped it back on the floor, dropping it back in his pocket. One never knew, though his expectations weren’t very high, all things considered.

 Tetsurou slowly spread the gel over both his hands for maximum coverage and reached down. Was he really going to do that ? One fingertip sliding gently around the head of his cock, he thought that yes, he was.

 Oh, that was nice. Slow and delicate. His most recent and longest term ex-boyfriend, like most of the others, had thought he liked things rough and quick because of how he acted and spoke, and while it had been good, the snappy blond had never had the patience for what he’d learnt later was called “Body Worship”. While he, he was all about that life. Taking things slow…His breath caught in his throat when he pressed, just a little, right above the head, keeping his fingers under his length light and barely there. Slow and steady. Arousal rose like a tide, languid but unstoppable, completely missing the lightning of passion most people he knew went after.

  Slow and steady. His left hand dropped down his thigh, nails scraping gently, and he felt goosebumps rise all over his body. He knew his own erogenous zones better than anyone and wasn’t ashamed to explore them, even when not in his own apartment and technically with a demon roaming around looking for him. Let them watch as he took his pleasure. Yes, let them all watch…

   Feather light touch down his balls while he still kept his right hand on his cock. Down and back. Rubbing at his taint, he knew he wouldn’t even have to try and get a finger past his entrance. Every nerve felt alight with electricity and yet both his hands were barely there. He dropped his head back, feeling the wood of the wardrobe, and closed his eyes. It was dark anyway and it wasn’t like there was audience. No, this was just between himself and himself.

  He was tempted to keep going, maybe edge himself a little to pass the time, but he had the sour feeling his buddies would be doing some breaking and entering soon to see if he was alive and to drag him somewhere. He just couldn’t imagine any of them sitting outside for three hours straight. So he had to finish himself off. Right. Now.

  Pressing a little harder on his taint, he rubbed, letting his nails catch just a little, and got a little wider hold of his almost painful length. Still not really squeezing but moving his hand faster. Yes, light touching, more movement. His stomach tingled and he felt it start in his feet and zap up his whole nerve system. Right there.

  Something crashed way too close, he could swear he heard glass breaking, and the surprise forced his eyes open. If it was Daichi or someone else kind of sober, it would be Hell tomorrow. Because it must had been one of his friends coming in the flat. Another crash, and he would had stopped but he was too close. And who hadn’t caught their friends getting off by themselves ? It was basically a given. Damn, he could even play it cool. And, he really, really couldn’t stop. Right. There.

  Eyes wide open, a scream barely contained, he rode the waves of his pleasure as his body reached the peak…while a pair of wide dark eyes stared back at him from about ten centimetres away. Oh, fuck.

 They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. It definitely didn’t help that Tetsurou was sitting bare-assed on the floor of a closet, hands dirty from his own release, in the dark, while a man he was absolutely certain he’d never seen in his entire life was staring at him. Talk about awkward. Was he Suga’s roommate or something ?

 Okay, he had to do something and do it fast. No idea how damage control would work in a situation like that but he had to try. Only, the other guy was faster.

 - Um, you’re it ? Sorry ! – Wait, what ? – I tried the TV but nobody reacted and that’s when people usually come out so I wasn’t sure if there was anyone actually in here or not, and I think I broke a vase or a glass, I don’t know, it was on a side table, and I really didn’t mean to watch you… - He waved, still on his knees by the partially closed wardrobe door while clearly trying not to look at Tetsurou’s hands…that were still holding his now oversensitive flesh, semen cooling uncomfortable all over his stomach and thights. – I didn’t mean, I promise ! I… - He kept stuttering, looking around while his cheekbones, at least how much he could see, appeared to be burning red. – I am just going to go, okay ? Let’s chalk this one as a draw and I will just go, okay ? – The man stumbled back, obviously trying to get away and stand up at the same time, and failing miserably. He spoke in such a soft voice that it took Tetsurou a second to get what he was trying to say. And not only because it didn’t make any sense.

 - Wait ! – The guy froze. Seeing him from a little more distance, Tetsurou could count several cowlicks and an ahoge, which was impressive for only one head of dark hair. Wide dark eyes, slim arms and a green T-shirt, he looked like any other college kid…except for the part where he sounded like scaring people out of wardrobes was something he did on a regular basis. – Who… - He quickly wiped his hand on a piece of fabric that had had the misfortune of being close to him and pulled his jeans up. It felt even more awkward and disgusting than he’d thought it would. Extra gross. – Who are you ?

 - Um, you gave me the name Fluffy ? We were playing Hide and Seek ? And I found you…? – No. Impossible. No way. It had to be a joke. A prank.

 - Okay, was it Bo ? Did he tell you to hide in here and rattle around to scare me ? because that’s low for him.

 - I’m sorry. I have no idea who you are talking about. – The guy even looked realistically apologetic. – You called. I answered. – He shrugged, still trying to crawl back from Tetsurou. Which he most definitely couldn’t blame him  Feeling as decent as possible, he stood up and pushed the door open. Behind the guy, the TV was showing some old creepy horror movie Tetsurou was sure wasn’t supposed to be on. The other guy stood up, too, and looked at him with huge puppy eyes.

  Oh, he was a cute one. Tetsurou finally took all of him in. He had the “boy next door” look down to a T, a soft t-shirt and faded skinny jeans. And while he was considering Tetsurou, Tetsurou was considering the freckles that ran down his arms. So very cute.

 - So, you’re a demon, then ? – The guy shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. Just a little, but it was enough. Correction, he was more than cute. And he had freckles all over his face, too. Damn. He looked like the kind of guy who would be fine with taking hours just to touch everywhere. And that was almost enough to get Tetsurou back up and going in under a minute. Almost.

 - Yeah. – He laughed softly, scratching the back of his neck. – Sorry, I really didn’t mean to intrude. I’ve never had anyone…

 - Jack off while summoning a demon ? Beat the meat and look death in the eye ? Choke the…

 - Exactly. – And then he just stood there being cute.

 - Are you around all the time or only is someone summons you ?

 - Around here…? – How to ask…

 - In this dimension ? – The guy’s eyes lit up.

 - Oh, yes. Sorry, I’m not used to people actually chatting.

 - Can I have your phone number, then ? – No. He could guess the answer before the man opened his mouth. Though he never really got it as the man looked sharply to the side like he’d heard something.

 - I have to do. Sorry… - And then he ran to the bathroom where Tetsurou had left the stuffed octopus, Tetsurou himself hot on his heels. The man didn’t even look back to check if there was someone else behind him before pulling the door and slamming it, almost knocking several teeth off of Tetsurou’s mouth. Rude.

  But when he pushed the door open half a second later, there was nobody there. What… He looked around. There was no space for a man to hide and while he hadn’t written off the possibility of a demon, he was still mostly sure it had been a prank. But the guy had just…disappeared. In thin air. In less than a second. Well, shit. And, he saw, in the steamy mirror, there was a phone number. Written quickly and with a finger, but definitely there. Well, double shit.

 

  Opening the flat door, he stepped to the side to allow Bokuto’s dead weight to hit the floor in the flat without taking him down, too. The people who were awake and aware blinked at him.

 - So, what happened ? – Damn Tsukishima and his big mouth.

 - I established dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know how it was ?


End file.
